When Sparks Fly
by JustMe133
Summary: AU! Benny Weir is the babysitter for the local neighborhoods. When he begins to babysit for the new couple in town, what happens when sparks begin to fly between an unlikely couple? BETHAN. SLASH. Bumped up to M for safety.
1. The New Job

**So yes, I know this isn't 'original' enough, blah-blah-blah. I wanted to do it anyways. I hope ya'll like it!**

**No, I don't own the characters of MBAV or their characteristic traits. ENJOY!**

…

My name is Benny Weir.

I'm a 17 year old guy in the beginning of my senior year of high school.

And I'm a babysitter.

I know what you're thinking, 'guys don't babysit, blah-blah-blah,' but I make really good money with it.

And I _need_ money.

I'm saving up for college.

I live with my grandma. She's been saving up for me, but I would like to contribute a bit to it.

And I had trouble finding a _real_ job, so I turned to the next available option.

Babysitting.

I'm great with kids, and parents typically love me.

So I figured, there were worse things out there to do than babysitting.

Recently, a new family moved in down the street.

My grandma went over there to meet them, and apparently it's a young couple, and they have a little baby girl.

And they need a babysitter.

And that's where we find me now; outside their house, waiting for them to answer the door.

I'm always nervous when I start a new job. Hopefully I do well. Grandma said these people seem "well off", if you know what I mean.

So, I'm hoping to make good money here.

"Hi, sorry I kept you waiting," a voice called out as the door opened to me. I stared at the guy and had to shake my head. This guy didn't look much older than me! He had dark brown hair that looked almost black, and it looked wavy, or was it curly? He also has deep, dark brown eyes. Looks like a nice enough guy.

"I'm sorry, but how old are you?" He chuckled and opened the door wider.

"Come on in." I follow him in and he leads me to a den –slash- living area. "I'm 20. My name is Ethan Morgan," he says, now holding his hand out to me. I shake his hand and then look around me. The house is small, but nice. "So, your grandma says that you're a babysitter?"

"Yeah…"

"That's… interesting," he says, giving me a nice smile. "I've never met a _guy_ babysitter before."

"Not many people have."

"Why do you do it?"

"Saving for college."

"That's a good reason. Have a seat," he said, motioning to the couch. I nod and sit, him standing still. "Your grandma said you babysit for quite a few people."

"Yeah…"

"Ever get any complaints?"

"If I have, not to my face."

"I like your spunk kid."

"I'm not a kid. You're only a few years older than me." He grinned at me, making me blush and feel uncomfortable. There was something in his stare.

"Am I now…?" he asked quietly, biting his lip as he continued to stare at me. I opened my mouth to speak when a shrill voice called out.

"Was that the sitter at the door?" He sighed and gave me an apologetic smile, but his eyes clearly said something along the lines of 'we're not finished here'.

"Yeah honey, he's here." I stood up as I hear heels click towards us. Soon, we're met with a women who's a little shorter than me, with pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair that is tied up in a tight bun. She's dressed…conservately, to put it nicely.

"Hello," she tells me, her eyes piercing into me. I gulp and give her a smile.

"Hello."

"So Mr…"

"Weir. Benny Weir."

"Mr. Weir. _You're_ a babysitter?"

"Yes ma'am." I watched as her stare flitted to her husband before it landed back on me.

"Okay. I need to run a few errands. My husband here is a stay-at-home writer. He'll be in his office. _Do not_ disturb him. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I say, slightly terrified of her. She looks so stern. She gives her husband another glare before looking at me again. "Let me show you our daughter," she said, turning on her heel and striding down the hall. I follow her, feeling her husband's eyes on my back. When we reach the nursery, I see a small baby girl sleeping peacefully on her back. She had pale skin and dark brown curly hair. "This is Julie," she says, her voice and face so much softer than before. "Everything you need for her, diapers, formula, _anything_, will be in this room. You can grab a baby monitor from the charging station right there, and go anywhere in the house, _except_ my husband's office or our bedroom. You are welcome to anything you need; food, facilities, anything. Just don't bother him and take care of my daughter. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Mr. Weir. I'll be going now."

…

As the night got later, I found myself quite hungry. So, clipping the baby monitor to my belt, I headed towards the kitchen in search of food.

While I had my head buried in the fridge, I felt a hand brush my back. I jerked up to see Mr. Morgan standing behind me.

"I forgot you were here! You scared me!" I say in shock, seeing him giving me a grin that made my skin crawl.

"Sorry about that," he tells me, grinning still. "You hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"How about I make us dinner?"

"Uhh, I don't know… I'm not supposed to bother you."

"You're not. _I'm_ bothering _you_." I mull over this for a minute before my stomach growls. He hears it too and chuckles.

"Fine," I say, giving him a light smile, "You win." He grins again and steps close to me.

"You'll love it."

Then, he winks. I'm rooted to the spot, in shock, only my eyes moving as they follow him as he bounces around the kitchen, getting food ready.

"So, you in school?"

"Yeah," I get out, finally moving. "I'm a senior in high school."

"Hmm… interesting," he said, giving me a big smile. I gulp again and just nod.

"You're a writer?" I finally get out, making him nod as he begins to cook.

"That I am. My wife thinks it's foolish, but eh, what do I care?"

"Ummm… shouldn't she be back soon?" He let out a bark of a laugh as he began to make grilled cheese.

"Yeah right," he mutters, focusing on the food. "She'll be out as long as she can."

"…Why?" I know I'm being nosey, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"That's complicated," he says softly, bringing me a plate of grilled cheese. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." My face heats up as he chuckles at me. "You sure do blush a lot kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, yeah. Eat your sandwich." As I went to take a bite of it, I see him staring at me, amusement in his dark eyes.

This is going to be a long night.

…

**Ya'll can totally tell where this is going can't ya'll? **

**Pretend to be surprised anyways for my sake. Please? REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**Thanks for reading and I guess see ya'll in the second chapter.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. What Does He Want?

**Remember, this is an AU story. That's all I've got to say.**

**Updated: 04/23/2014**

…

"Sorry to leave you like this," the older man said, giving me a wink as he stood up, plate in hand, "but my _loving wife_ will be home soon, so…"

"I'll get the dishes," I said, moving to the sink. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Mr. Morgan said, shooting me another wink with a cheeky grin, making me blush as I turned to look away. _That was weird_.

"Thanks for dinner, Mr. Morgan."

"Please, call me Ethan."

"Uh-" I was cut off by the sound of a key turning in the lock. Mr. Morgan looked slightly freaked before he dashed into an open door at the end of the hall, quickly closing the door with a definite _click_. I just shook my head, checked the baby monitor, and went back to washing the dishes.

"Mr. Weir?"

"In here ma'am," I said, turning to see the woman, a shopping bag in hand. She smiled briefly at me, only a flicker before it disappeared.

"What are you doing?"

"I made me some grilled cheese; figured I could clean up after myself."

"Well, thank you for doing so," she said, sitting her bag on the counter and stretching in a quick cat-like movement before she sat down. "How was Julie tonight?"

"A perfect angel," I said, wiping off the wet dishes and setting them in the drainer. "She slept a lot of the time. I gave her a bottle about an hour or so ago."

"Good. Sorry I was gone so long."

"No problem ma'am. That's why I was here, right?"

"And you didn't bother my husband?"

"No ma'am."

"Good good," she said, picking up her bag and moving towards her room. "I'm going to put my stuff up; will you please put the monitor back on the charger?"

"Sure," I said, moving back to the little girl's room. She was sleeping still, a light snore emitting from her little mouth. I can't help but grin at her as I put the monitor back and made my way to the living room, grabbing my bag and slipping it over my shoulder. The woman met me in there, money in her hand.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, it's only about a 15 minute walk or so. I'll be fine."

"I'll give him a ride if you don't mind," Mr. Morgan said, appearing from the end of the hallway. His wife looked at him and pursed her lips.

"Mr. Weir, are you okay with that?"

"Uh, sure… why not?" I didn't miss the smirk that came across the older man's face before he turned away to grab his keys.

"Great. Let's get the kid home." I couldn't help but fume at being called a kid but followed the grinning man out the door.

…

"I don't live that far, I could've walked," I said, looking at the older man, who just shook his head.

"How was I going to talk to you if you walked home?" I just shake my head now and look at him.

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

"If you're going to keep babysitting my daughter, I'd like to get to know you."

"You're lying." He barked out a laugh and pulled up in front of my house; I hadn't realized I told him where I lived.

"I am."

"What do you really want?"

"…You intrigue me," he said softly, looking at me with serious eyes.

"You just met me."

"I'd like to get to know you." I felt uncomfortable and scooted closer to the door, just wanting out of the car.

"Mr. Morgan-"

"Ethan."

"…Mr. Morgan," I say, the hesitation clear in my voice that I almost _did_ call him by his name, "thank you for the ride home. I should be getting inside." He smiled and chuckled.

"Benny. You're going to be babysitting my daughter for a while I think. My _wife_ seems to like you."

"That's good right?"

"Very. I get to see you more."

"Mr. Morgan-"

"Benny-"

"Thank you, for the ride." I was about to get out when the older man grabbed my arm, his dark eyes burning into my light ones. "What?"

"Goodnight," he said, stretching a hand out slowly to drift down my cheek, an almost lazy movement. I shivered and got out of the car, running into my house, not looking back.

…

"I'm telling you, this dude is fucking _crazy_," I said to my friend Erica the next morning; Erica was about my height, with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was a complete bitch to everyone simply because she could be; everyone except me – she claimed I 'saw' her before she became the hot bitch she is now.

"Benny, he's just a guy – you knew him for a day. How can he be crazy?" she asked lazily, checking her manicure in the light. I sighed and leaned against the locker.

"I think he was hitting on me." Erica stopped what she was doing and looked at me, the surprise at my words clear on her face.

"Isn't he _married_?!"

"Yep. I get the feeling they don't like each other very much though."

"Benny, he's _married_ and aren't you _straight?!_"

"Of course I am and I know that. I just… it makes me feel awkward."

"Quit then."

"Not all of us are rich snobs Erica," I said, looking at her now. She rolled her eyes and turned, her long blonde hair hitting me in the face as she did so. I spit out her hair and mock-glared at her.

"My parents are just good like that. But seriously," she said, looking over her shoulder at me, eyes somber, "If it bothers you that much, then quit. You don't need a married old man hitting on you."

"He's only 20 so it's not like he's _that_ old."

"You're making me question your sexuality buddy."

"I'm straight!"

"Okay. Then all you can do, if you _do_ really want to keep the job, is ignore him. Which is what the lady instructed you to do, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So there you go. Ignore him and _do your job_."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have to be a bitch to someone else now?" She giggled at me and waved as she walked away, her heels clicking loudly in the hallway.

"Right you are my friend. Have fun getting hit on!"

"Have fun ruining people's days!"

"Always do!" I laughed at her remark and headed towards my class, trying not to think about tonight.

Because I had been scheduled to babysit for the Morgan's again – I had made sure not to tell Erica that little tidbit.

…

**That Night:**

I took a deep breath as I rang the doorbell, trying to steady myself for what I expected to happen tonight. He was going to keep hitting on me, and I had to be prepared, or just tell him right out 'no' – he was married and I'm _straight_.

_Right, like he'd listen to me – I get the feeling that he usually gets what he wants. _

I take another deep breath as the door is opened to reveal _him_.

"Benny, you came back. I was afraid I scared you off."

"No sir."

"Good," he said, reaching his hand out like he had the night before – I ducked it and went inside. I hear him huff in what sounds like aggravation as he turned to face me, dark eyes seeming to grow darker.

"Where's Mrs. Morgan?" I ask, both out of curiosity and to remind him that he is _married_.

"Dinner meeting and then her late-night book club. She'll be gone for a good few hours." I gulp at the sound of his voice – it's the rich deep voice of a predator; I don't know what he has planned, but he has _something_ – I can feel it in the air.

"I should go check on Julie," is all I say, turning and high-tailing it out of the room.

I don't miss the _clicking_ sound of the front door locking though.

…

**Ooh snap. There's that.**

**Hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Just One Kiss

**This story seems to be going good, and for that, I'm glad! I know it's moving slow, but I'm gonna try to remedy that.**

******Updated: 04/25/2014**

…

I stayed in Julie's room for a long portion of the night – she woke up once and I read to her, gave her a bottle, and then she fell back to sleep. At around 9-ish, I began to get hungry. Finally gathering my courage, I dashed to the kitchen.

Only to see Mr. Morgan waiting for me.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding huh?" he asks me, a grin stretching across his face. I just nod and move to the pantry, looking for a quick snack I could grab and then head back to the baby's room. "I've missed you tonight."

"I've been taking care of your baby, like I'm being paid to do." I didn't look at him as I spoke, just continued to paw around the pantry, hoping to find something.

"Are you avoiding me?" I sigh as I see nothing in the pantry and move to the fridge.

"Why would I do that?"

"You're not even looking at me." I briefly glance at him and then turn back to the fridge.

"I'm not supposed to bother you."

"Benny."

"Mr. Morgan, I'm not supposed to bother you." I slap together a sandwich and grab a paper plate, seeing him get up out of the corner of my eye and move closer to me. I gulp nervously and turn, almost colliding with him – he got that close way to fast for my liking.

"Benny, why so jumpy?"

"Mr. Morgan, I need to go check on the baby."

"She's fine. Stay and chat for a minute."

"I really shouldn't."

"Please?" I shake my head but he grabs my elbow, steering me to the table. I sit down reluctantly and look at him. "So, tell me about yourself. You're in school, right?"

"Senior." He nods and scoots his chair a little closer, waiting for me to speak again apparently. "When did you graduate?"

"A couple years ago. I actually graduated from Whitechapel High. You were what, a sophomore when I was a senior?"

"Probably."

"How did I miss you…" he muttered, making me look away. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't date. No time."

"Anyone you're interested in?"

"No."

"Are you gay?" I look at him, his face conveying the amusement he feels at my discomfort.

"_No_. I'm straight."

"Are you now?" he murmured, moving closer to me still. I blush again, feeling uncomfortable by his presence. I jerk to a stand and grab my sandwich.

"I'm gonna go check on the baby."

"Benny, wait." I stop at the tone of his voice – it's rich and warm; his words wrap around me and I feel rooted to the spot. He comes to stand in front of me, bringing a hand up to my face. He leans close, close enough that I can feel his breath, warm and moist, on my face. He grins and lets out a soft whisper. "I can change that."

After those simple words, he backs up and grins at me. I just shake my head and go to the baby's room, where I spend the rest of my time until I hear the front door open. I move towards the living room, only stopping when I hear Mr. and Mrs. Morgan talking.

"Have you been behaving?"

"Of course."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know me better than that?"

"Ethan, don't think-"

"Kathy, you and I both know-"

"That doesn't matter! Ethan-"

"Kathy-"

"Enough! I'm not having this conversation again."

I move back to the baby's room, waiting for someone to come in. I wasn't supposed to have heard that conversation, but it did make me wonder…

If these two didn't like each other, why were they married?

My eyes fall to the little girl sleeping soundly in her crib and I begin to put the pieces together.

"Mr. Weir?" I turn to face Mrs. Morgan, her face impassive as always. She hands me my nights pay and actually smiles at me for once. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"Oh it was no problem. I didn't mind." She smiles again and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you. For everything." I wonder what she means as she leads from the room. "My husband will take you home, if that's okay."

"That's fine," I say as I see Mr. Morgan in the hallway waiting for us.

"Have a good night Mr. Weir."

"You too ma'am." She smiles briefly at me and turns to face her husband.

"Don't do anything stupid." Mr. Morgan just grins at her.

"No promises." She rolls her eyes and walks away. I'm surprised when he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house.

"Let's run while she's distracted."

…

We didn't talk the whole ride home, but when he stopped in my driveway, he killed the car and turned to me, a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry if I bother you."

"What do you mean?"

"The way I act. It bothers you." I shrug, hoping to not have this conversation. He watches me before he places a hand on my knee. I look at it and shiver.

"I should go inside."

"I'll walk you to the door." Before I can argue this, he's out of the car and opening the door for me.

"Thank you," is all I say, walking ahead of him as he follows me. I stand in front of my door, looking at him. "Thanks for the ride home Mr. Morgan." He nods and grins at me.

"I really wish you'd call me Ethan."

"I don't feel comfortable-" I stop talking as he moves, pinning me against my front door, his arms on either side of me. "Mr. Morgan-"

"Ya know, it's actually kinda hot the more you say." My jaw goes slack as I stare at him. He grins again and moves closer. "I'll change your mind about some things."

"Mr. Morgan-" He cuts me off by placing his hand on my face, curving it around my cheekbone. "What are you doing?" My whisper is panicked, my eyes wide as I realize what's happening. He grins, and then he's on me.

His body is pressed full against mine as he holds my face to his, his lips pressed against mine in a desperate attempt for me to understand whatever he's feeling; he's pressed against me so hard I can't breathe now, and I can feel his _whole body_ against mine.. His lips work feverishly against mine in what could be described as a passionate kiss. I feel my lips move with the force of his before he pulls away, grinning at me with his flushed face.

He looks way too pleased with himself.

"Goodnight Benny."

"Goodnight," I mumble, hurrying into my house and locking door behind me.

What the hell just happened?

…

**Ethan's a horn-dog in this story, I know.**

**Hope ya'll liked it & thanks for reading!**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. This Is Gonna Be A Long Weekend

**So woooo, new chapter time! I hope it is pleasing to my readers.**

******Updated: 04/27/2014**

...

I sat in my room, avoiding the message icon that was flashing on my phone. It's been almost a week since I had babysat for the Morgan's, where Mr. Morgan had thrown himself at me… I shiver at the thought and roll over, tossing my phone onto the other side of my bed before grabbing it, finally clicking on the icon.

"_Hello Mr. Weir, it's Kathy Morgan. I know you've been busy and this is kind of last minute, but I was hoping you could, well, come babysit for me again? I have to go away starting Friday night and won't be back until early Monday morning. I know you have school on Monday, but you're welcome to stay at our house and leave for school. My husband can even drive if you'd like. And I can pay you triple your normal rate in case money is a problem. Please call me back at least by Thursday if possible. Thank you."_

I looked at my calendar, seeing that tomorrow was Thursday. I know I need to respond to her soon, but I can't help but be worried.

I mean, the dude had _kissed_ me! What can I do? Can I really go back there? Can I spend an _entire weekend_ at his house? I rolled over onto my back, placing my pillow over my head.

Throwing the pillow to the side, I get up and head to the living room, where my Grandma is reading.

"Gramma? Can I ask something?"

"Well of course dear," she tells me, closing her book and smiling at me. "What is it?"

"…Mrs. Morgan wants me to come babysit for the whole weekend and up to Monday morning." She looks surprised but still smiles.

"If you want to, then you can. You're almost an adult Benny. You can make your own decisions."

"I just feel uncomfortable, being there for a whole weekend."

"Benny, is there something you're not telling me?"

"..No. Of course not." She nodded and reached over, grasping my hand.

"If you want to go for a whole weekend, then go. It's okay with me." I nod at her and get up, going back to my room and grabbing my phone, quickly calling back the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mrs. Morgan? It's Benny Weir."

"_Mr. Weir. I'm assuming you got my message?"_

"Yes ma'am. And… I can babysit all weekend."

"_Great! Come by Friday after school?"_

"I'll be there."

…

I'm shaking as I leave my house on Friday, a duffel bag of clothes and necessities in hand. I walk slowly, the closer I get to the house the more dread I feel.

I can feel it, deep in the pit of my stomach, that _he_ wasn't going to be gone all weekend. Only her.

I would be alone with him.

_All weekend_.

I don't know what to expect; I still don't feel like I'm gay, but is that going to stop him?

He wants me; that much is obvious.

Before I know it, I'm there, on their doorstep. I take in a deep breath and knock.

He opens it, giving me a grin worth of the Chesire cat. I nod at him and force a smile back.

"Mr. Morgan."

"Benny," he tells me, grabbing me by my free hand and pulling me towards him. "I'm glad that you were able to come." I know my face is red from a blush as I nod.

"I imagine you are." He grins at me and brings a hand up to my face.

"I have all weekend planned out." I blush at his words, wondering what he has planned.

"What-"

"Is he here?" Mr. Morgan groans and lets go of me, leading me in.

"Yes dear."

"Mr. Weir."

"Mrs. Morgan." She smiles briefly at me, and realize she's dressed for work – a crisp business suit and light heels.

"You know the drill. Thank you, for doing this for me. It means a lot."

"I'm sure it does. Thank you for asking me." She nods at me and I catch her eyes briefly flash to her husband before she looks back at me.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Julie, and then I have to go. Have a fun weekend."

"I'll try my best."

"I'll help with that," Mr. Morgan whispers in my ear, making me jerk back and away. He frowns at me and I shake, moving to sit on the couch. "Let me show you to the guest room." I nod and follow him to a small room, right next to his office. "This will be your room for the weekend. Unless… things pop up," he says, clearly amused with himself. I get the reference and step away, nodding.

"Uh-huh… what's the doors?" He grins again and turns to face me.

"One's the closet, one's the bathroom, and one is connected to my office." I open my mouth at this, but no words come to me. He nods and moves to me.

"It'll be okay Benny. Just trust me." I shake my head as he moves to run his fingers through my hair and kiss my forehead. "Don't be scared."

"Ethan? Mr. Weir? I'm leaving now." He steps away from me and gives a tender look before leaving the room. I move to sit on the bed, thinking about what he said.

'_Don't be scared.'_

Yeah, like that's going to calm me down.

…

I was sitting in Julie's room, watching her sleep ,when I finally began to get tired; it was nearing midnight now, and I hadn't been out of the room much due to shot nerves.

"She'll sleep through the night. You don't have to stay in here." I turn to see Mr. Morgan leaning against the doorway, giving me that tender grin again.

"I'll grab a monitor and go to bed then," I say, grabbing a monitor off the charger and moving to the door. He moves so I can walk out, him following me. I go to the room I'm supposed to sleep in, about to open the door, when he grabs my arm.

"Benny. Can we talk?" I look at him, not seeing the man that's been hitting on me and kissed me, but a guy who looks like he honestly wants to talk.

I find myself nodding and allowing him into the room with me.

What did I just do?

…

**Hmm, what's Mr. Morgan got planned now? **

**Hmmmmmmm...**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. He Wants Me

**Okay so I got FINALS coming up, so this might be last my update for about a week [maybe not, I might just say screw it and write anyways… we'll see]**

**So someone asked me how they should imagine the guys in this story – there's not a big age difference, so think of it this way: MBaV season 1, maybe season 2 Atticus/Benny and The Good Witch's Destiny Matthew Knight as Ethan. There's really not that much of a difference, but enough to be noticed, ya know? Ethan's supposed to appear older but not much…**

**Does that make sense?**

**Updated: 04/29/2014 [My time!]**

…

"Benny."

"Mr. Morgan." We're sitting on the guest bed that I'm supposed to sleep in, just staring at each other. He reaches over and places a hand on my knee; my eyes drop down to look at it, not meeting his now.

"I suppose I should explain."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I sound snarky as I speak, but why shouldn't I be? Ever since I entered this home, this man has been nothing but creepy towards me.

"My wife and I don't like each other."

"Shocker." And now I'm sarcastic; this should go over well. He chuckles and I can imagine him nodding; I'm still not looking at him.

"It's obvious, I know. But we aren't very fond of the other."

"Uh-huh." His hand is rubbing my knee as he scoots a little closer to me; I don't move, just focus my attention on the pale hand in my lap.

"We met during the first month of college. She was a vibrant, beautiful woman. I was immediately smitten with her. We began to date, but by the third or fourth month… she changed. When she used to be fun and playful, she was now bitter and mean. She wasn't the woman I met. But I believed that we could fix it – I was in so much denial then. I was out with friends one night when I… well, I'll spare you the juicy details. I got drunk and slept with a man; his name was Jim. He was a good friend of mine, and we just… things happened. He claimed it was a drunken mistake, but I felt differently. I knew, after that, that I definitely wasn't straight anymore. I planned to tell Kathy what had happened, but when I did, she told me that I couldn't be gay because she was pregnant and that she had to marry me or she would kill… she would kill the baby."

His voice dropped at those words, his hand tightening on my knee as his breathing briefly turned harsh before he sighed.

"We eloped, she dropped out and I took some online classes and began writing. I'm getting a book published right now in fact. We got a house and waited for Julie to be born. On the day she was born, and Kathy was holding Julie in her arms, I finally said, 'Kathy, I'm sorry but I am attracted to men. Being married to you won't change that.' She only nodded and looked at the baby and told me 'I know.' Once the baby was asleep, she told me that she loved our daughter very much and never planned on hurting her – she had just wanted me to marry her."

"That's awful," I whisper, making his hand tighten.

"Yeah. I yelled at her and left that night. I went out drinking and found a one-night stand. When I returned the next day, Kathy apologized to me, but told me she would never divorce me because she would not put our daughter through that, and that she hoped that I wouldn't cheat on her, or if I did, that it'd be with another woman – she still doesn't like the whole 'attracted to men' thing and thinks it's a phase. I told her I was willing to try, for Julie's sake. So, we spent _months_ trying to mend our broken relationship before she got a new job, moving us here. I thought it ironic that I was back where I started out from. And you know, I was doing pretty well on my attempts at not straying… Until… well…"

"Me."

"Yep."

"Mr. Morgan, I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?" His breath is hot as he leans close to whisper in my ear. "I bet I can prove you wrong in that theory."

"Mr. Morgan-"

"Shush. Just don't think for once. That was my problem too. I was always thinking so loudly I couldn't hear my heart protesting."

"Mr…"My voice trailed off as Mr. Morgan stroked his cheek.

"Benny, you can't even begin to _imagine_ how I feel towards you. When I saw you standing in my doorway that first night… when I saw you for the first time, I just… I knew you would be the one to get under my skin. The attraction I felt... still feel… I can't have you in my home all the time without being able to touch you. Please, Benny."

"But-"

"I've got it all planned out. I promise you'll enjoy it."

"You mean…"

"It'll be amazing, trust me."

"I… I can't. I'm not-"

"Then just come rest with me. Please?" I shake his head, the weight of his words crushing my shoulders. "I'll let you get changed into some comfy clothes. I'll be back in a few minutes." He kisses my forehead and leaves the room, disappearing into the door leading to his office. I sit there for a minute before getting up, following his advice.

I change into some plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt before I sit on the bed, waiting. He returns soon, dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt. He sat next to me and just smiled.

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to handle-"

"That's putting it lightly." He chuckled at my words and stands up, grabbing my hands and pulling me with him.

"Just give me a chance Benny."

"You're _married_ and what part of '_I'm straight_' don't you understand? I have no-"

"Shh," he says, cupping my face again. "Let's go to bed." I blush at his words before he tugs me into the large bed, pulling the big comforter around us. "Goodnight beautiful." I just shake my head before he pulls me into his chest, resting his arms around me. "Tomorrow will be amazing, you'll see."

"_Tomorrow?!" _He chuckles and grabs my chin, tilting my face up.

"You'll see." I'm speechless as he presses a kiss to my lips. I can feel the desperation that lies underneath the gentle pressure before I find myself kissing back.

I'm so fucking confused.

I pull away to tell him so, and he chuckles.

"Yeah, I was too the first time. You'll understand soon enough, trust me."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Benny, you have no idea how much I want you. But I'm willing to wait until you can process this. We've got all weekend. I promise to make it so enjoyable for you though. You won't know what hit you when I'm done." I know I'm blushing now, the heat rising in my face as I stare at him. He chuckles again and kisses my nose now. "You'll see. You'll like it."

"How can you be so confident?"

"I've got good gaydar. You might not know it yet, but I do." My jaw slackens as he laughs, pulling me to him. "Now come on Beautiful, let's get some sleep."

…

**So slowly working up to **_**it**_**…**

**I might have to bump this up to M though.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. I'm So F-ing Confused

**So, someone complained about this being in first-person POV. Ya'll want me to change it? Or is it fine this way? **

**Anywho, yay, finals are over!**

**Hope ya'll like the new chapter :D**

**Updated: 05/08/2014  
**

…

I woke up, feeling really well-rested for once. Blinking the sleep away, I realize that I'm not laying on a pillow.

I'm sprawled against Mr. Morgan's chest; upon realizing this, I feel my face heat up in a deep blush as I scoot away from him and swing my feet over the edge of the bed.

"Come back," he mumbles, eyes not even open, as he reaches out for me. I'm about to speak when I hear a soft cry over the monitor that's resting on the nightstand.

"Julie," I mumble, grabbing the monitor and leaving the room. I didn't stay over so he could live his sick fantasies with me; I'm being paid to be here and help take care of the baby.

Julie's in her crib, wriggling in her sleep. I pick her up and quickly change her before getting her a bottle. After all that is taken care of, I see her fall back asleep in what looks like peace. I walk to the kitchen to get a drink when I catch sight of the clock.

It's only 6 in the morning; the sun isn't even up yet, and I'm awake. I sigh and sit at the counter, closing my eyes briefly.

I guess I fell back asleep because I awaken to the smell of coffee. Blinking, I see Mr. Morgan standing across from me, pushing a cup of the steaming liquid to me.

"Thought you could use this," he said, giving me a smile. I nod and sip it, finding it was perfectly made; not too bitter, not too sweet. "So, about today…"

"Mr. Morgan-"

"Just hear me out. I know you're nervous. So, instead of jumping your bones, _which I really want to do_, let me just… court you."

"Court me? Seriously? Dude I know you're older than me but you're not _that_ old." He chuckles and moves to sit next to me, taking my cup from me.

"Benny, I am _extremely_ attracted to you," he whispers, stroking my cheek thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I got that part." He chuckles again and rubs his nose against mine, smiling.

"Let me woo you today. Then tonight, if you're ready, let me love you."

"So I do have a choice in the matter?"

"Of course. I'm just hoping, by the time I'm done, you'll want me as bad as I want you."

"I'm not gay."

"You keep saying that. I'll believe it when you stop me. You haven't stopped me yet." I blush, because I know he's right.

I _haven't_ stopped him; even now, he's leaning forward to kiss me, and I'm not stopping him. I'm just sitting here, letting my mind run rampant while he presses his lips against mine, tangling a hand in my hair. He pulls away and grins.

"Why don't you ever push me away?"

"I…I don't know." He grins at me and nudges my nose with his.

"You know what sounds good right now?"

"W-what?"

"A shower. Come join me. You won't regret it."

"I don't-"

"I know. I won't rape you, promise." He winks at the end of the sentence though, and I'm not sure I fully believe him.

Yet, I still let him lead me into the large bathroom, him grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Mr. Morgan-"

"I really wish you'd call me Ethan." I shake my head and he smiles before starting the shower water. He strips off his shirt and walks up to me, tugging on mine. "Benny, trust me, you _will_ enjoy this shower."

"What do you have planned?" He chuckles and kisses me, this time forcing his tongue into my mouth as his hands run up my shirt, his fingers dragging across my skin. I shiver, surprised that the contact makes my stomach twist and burn in excitement.

"You'll see," he whispers into my ear after he pulls away, ripping my shirt over my head. "Now, do you need help out of the rest of your clothes or can you do it?" I feel my face heat up as he kisses my cheeks before stripping down completely and jumping into the shower. I gulp before I strip too, hesitating before I get into the shower.

He whirls around to face me before he pins me to the wall, kissing me with such a passion that I'm shaking by the time he pulls away. He chuckles and pulls me under the warm spray, turning my back to face him and massaging my shoulders. He works his way down, fingers digging into my back and lower, once hand sneaking around to my front. I ended up leaning my head back against him, eyes slipped closed. I know where his hand is going, and I know I should stop him.

But I don't.

"Did the massage feel good?" he asks right before he wraps his hand around me. I feel my heart stutter a bit as he begins to slowly move his hand. "Tell me that it doesn't feel good, and I'll stop." I gulp, wanting to say the word.

But it won't leave my lips. My mind is fuzzy and my lips parted as he continues his ministrations on me.

"Told you'd like it; the best part hasn't even happened yet." I can only let out a low hum as he continues.

That is, until he sneaks a hand down my back and curls it against me, pushing gently.

That snaps me out of my daze as he pulled myself away from him, breathing in desperate pants as I try to make my beating heart stop.

"No," I choke out, shaking a bit. He leans against the opposite wall a moment before he pulls me towards him. I don't bother resisting since I'm still so shaken up.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, kissing me softly. "I should've asked." I shake my head and move to get out of the shower. "Wait. Let me make it up to you." Before I can ask what he means, he's down on his knees and his mouth is somewhere on me that makes my knees weak. I gasp, but that's about all I can do because _dear God_ his tongue is doing things that make me shake before I lose it. I lean against the wall, still shaking as he stands up, chuckling at me. "You okay there kid?"

"I'm not… a kid," I get out, not much conviction behind my words. He laughs and kisses me again.

Finally, I find myself kissing back.

Wait, what?

I _am_ kissing back.

"Come lay down with me," he whispers to me, voice husky and warm and _oh dear God_ I'm agreeing.

"Okay." He smiles and leads me out of the shower, our clothes forgotten.

What did I just get myself into?

…

**So yeah… this is bumping up to M now I believe, for **_**obvious**_** reasons.**

**Hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading so far!**

**See ya'll soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Guess What We End Up Doing

**So, I hope this chapter is up to standards.**

**Ya'll should like it I think.**

**Updated: 05/10/2014  
**

…

This is insane.

I'm lying in a bed, with _another guy_ hovering over me, _his_ hands all over _me_.

And not just any guy, but an _older guy_ who is my freaking _boss_.

This has bad idea all over it.

And yet, I still can't find it in me to _push the fucker away._

_**Why the hell can't I push him away?!**_

He kisses me; it's so soft, so loving…

Am I actually enjoying this?

I find myself falling into his kisses, my mouth moving along with his in perfect sync; he trails a hand down my stomach and past me to my entrance. I shiver at his probing finger and pull away.

"Wait."

Finally, I'm going to say _no_.

"What is it?"

"I…I don't know if I'm ready for this." Well, it's not a no, but it's a start, right?

"Let me just try something. If you don't like it, we'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay." WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!

My body is tight with nerves as he moves around, grabbing something from the nightstand and moving back to me.

"I'll try not to hurt you." I just shake my head and tense up as he pushes what I presume to be a finger into me. I tense up and just shake my head again – this was a bad idea, why I did I encourage him?

His mouth comes back down on me, consuming me in one swift movement. I shut my eyes, hoping this will be all over soon.

His tongue runs over me, caressing me and making me shiver as he adds another finger.

This is so weird.

Sure, as a guy, I imagined what my first time would be like – never _once_ did I imagine that I'd be the one on bottom though, with something entering _me_.

But here we are, with him still working his fingers and mouth over me.

I don't know when it happened, but I'm actually relaxed now as he continues his ministrations. Not exactly enjoying it, but not hating it either.

Was he right? Am I gay?

Maybe I'm bi – my body is obvious enjoying this, even if my mind is filled with confusion and doubt.

He stops what he's doing, pulling away from me as he takes a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"…I want to do this, but _only_ if you want to. If you don't want to, if there's _any_ part of you saying no to this, then tell me now." I sit up a bit, seeing him kneel there on the bed, looking torn about wanting to do this. "I don't want you to agree just because I pressured you, and then you go and freak about it, and end up pressing harassment charges against me. I don't want that. I want _you_. I want to be with you, and love you. But only if you want it to."

He's giving me an out.

I know this.

I know how I should respond.

I should say 'no, you're too old and I'm not gay and you're married' but the words won't leave my throat. I open my lips, only for them to close again.

I lean up a bit and raise a hand – when did my hands begin shaking? – and slowly bring it to his face, curling my fingers to come around his cheek. He leans into my hand and smiles at me.

"Well?"

"….I…" I'm trying to find what I want to say, even though my throat is dry and my body is aching and I'm seriously considering this when I realize that, even if _I_ don't want this, my body does. "I want to do this," I pause, taking a deep breath, "Ethan." He looks at me like I just gave him the best gift he'd ever gotten, and he's back on me, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me so vigorously I'm surprised my lips don't fall off.

He pushes me onto the bed and, with one hand since he won't completely let go of my face, moves my legs until they're hung over his thighs and he's kneeling between them, his mouth hot on mine as he arranges himself to push into me.

Then, it's like I'm being split in half – I cry out against his mouth and he strokes my cheek with his fingertips, not stopping until he's all the way inside of me – at least, I'm hoping that's why he stopped. He kisses me once, twice, three times, his lips hot and quick on mine before he moves to kiss and nip at my neck. My eyes are closed as I try to control my ragged breathing. I know he's waiting for me to get used to this, but _how the hell does anyone get used to something big and hard tearing you apart_? No matter how many times we do this – because only God knows how many times he'll want it now – I know I'm never going to get used to this.

There's no way.

"You can… move." Is that me speaking? What the hell am I doing? He smiles down at me and pulls out before pushing all the way back in, making my back arch as he does so. He grins at my body's response and kisses me again, repeating the movement.

It doesn't take long for us to find a rhythm; he pulls out and slams back in, making my body rise to meet his. My mind fogs and I find myself enjoying it.

I wasn't expecting that.

Sure, it still hurts because, hello, things aren't supposed to go _up_ that way, but it doesn't feel exactly _bad._

"Benny," he groans into my ear, voice deep and breathe hot on my skin. My head tosses back as he quickens his movements a bit and I find his name spilling past my lips.

"Ethan."

"_Fuck_," he grounds out between his teeth, pushing himself as deep as he can get, hiking my legs up on his shoulders as he presses himself against him, making me rub up against him. He shakes as he comes, his grip on my hips hard enough to leave bruises. I gasp at the feeling and my head falls back as I release all over the two of us. He lets go of me and pulls out, flopping next to me before he pulls me next to him, his arm around me.

I sit there, letting the afterglow wear off as I think about what just happened.

I had sex with another guy.

I HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER GUY!

"You done with the internal freak out over there?" he asks me lazily, turning his brown eyes on me.

"Uh… yes? How'd-"

"You got this look on your face. It's okay. Did you… did you like it?" I know I'm blushing as I nod.

"…I think so."

"I'll take what I can get." He kisses me softly, his lips lingering on mine briefly before he moves to get out of the bed. "I'm gonna check on Julie. I'll be right back. Wait for me." I nod and lean against the pillows, thinking about this.

I had sex.

With another guy.

Who is _married_.

To a woman!

And has a kid!

Oh God – I'm a homewrecker.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he rushes back into the room and flops onto the bed, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm a homewrecker. This morning I was a babysitter and now-"

"Shh, baby stop," he whispers, making me shake my head. "You're not. Okay? We don't love each other, hell, we don't _like_ each other. You're not doing anything. Okay?"

"Okay." His voice calms me and he kisses me, grinning.

"I adore you very much Benny."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm glad you finally came around to my advances." I blush and he pulls me to where I'm lying against his chest. "Julie is sleeping. Come nap with me. You'll need to be rested for later." I blush and look at him, and he grins at me, that creepy stalker-y grin of his. "I adore you."

"You said that already." He grins and snuggles us down into the blanket.

"Sleep with me Benny. Come on."

I don't say anything as I let my eyes close and let the sound of his heart and the heat of his skin lull me into sleep.

I can stress about this later.

Especially when the pain decides to set in.

…

**Could have been better, I know, but I was feeling really sad as I wrote this so… I tried.**

**Thanks for reading anyways.**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. I Want To Be With You

**So, new chapter time! I think ya'll will like this one. At least, I hope you will.**

**Enjoy!**

******Updated: 05/14/2014**  


…

I woke up, groggy and disoriented, the whole lower part of my body aching in burning pain. I shifted and had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out.

"I suspect you hurt a bit." I looked up at the voice and frowned at Mr. Morgan – correction, _Ethan_ – and moved around to where I was sitting up.

"Did you put my boxers back on me?"

"I didn't think you wanted to sleep naked. I didn't mind of course," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shake my head and sit up a bit, glancing at him.

"That shouldn't have happened." He sighs at my words and shakes his head now.

"Well too bad – it _did_. You're just going to have to accept it." I look at my hands for a minute before I stand up and stretch, pain shooting through my body in a pleasurable way that I will never admit.

"I think I need another shower. _Alone_ this time." He chuckles but nods.

"Understandable. I'll be in the kitchen making lunch." I nod and head to the bathroom, arms full of clean clothes, making sure to lock the door behind me.

When I'm done with my shower, I head to kitchen to find him there, Julie in a swing on the floor, giggling as he gently pushes her with his foot. He hasn't seen me yet, and so I just watch him for a moment; it's clear, just by seeing him playing with the little girl, how much he loves her. He looks up and smiles at me.

"How long have you been there?" I shrug and move to the table, sitting with a precise carefulness that makes him laugh again. He gives me a soft and tender kiss before he sets a plate of food in front of me.

"Why are you so hung up on me?" He sits across from me and gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"I feel like… I can connect with you. Kathy and I hate each other, and no matter what she says, I know we'll divorce soon – most likely before Julie is even two." He lets those words sink in before he leans closer. "And if she wants to make herself miserable by being married to me, fine – but I'm not going to let my chance at love, at _happiness_, go because she's batshit crazy." I look at him, unsure what to feel.

"You don't even know me," I say helplessly, making him smile.

"Well then, let's get to know each other."

…

I hate to admit this, but we have _so much_ in common – same movie types, same food types, same _everything_ types.

He keeps giving me little kisses all day.

And I let him.

I know I should stop him, should say no…

But maybe I do like it?

I guess I must.

I would've stopped him by now if I didn't.

Right?

…

Our weekend was pretty much filled with things like that – soft kisses, cheesy movies, and well… he was really starved for sex I think.

By Monday morning, I was so sore that I couldn't stand for long without wincing.

"I'm sorry about that," he told me, chuckling a bit as he leads me to the car, one hand linked with mine and the other holding Julie's car seat. "Let's get you to school, and then you can relax a bit." I nodded, not really saying much. It wasn't a long drive to school, but he took the long way so we could talk. "What's on your mind Beautiful?"

"…Are you going to tell your wife what happened?"

"I was thinking about it… Do you not want me to?" I shrug, silent again. "Benny. I think she should know."

"And how to you expect her to handle it?"

"She's very mature, and extremely smart. She knew I was attracted to you. She _chose_ to go on this business trip – it was required. She _chose_ to let you stay _alone with me_ all weekend. She could've come back last night, but instead she let you stay _with me_ for one more night. What's that tell you?"

"…You think she knew this would happen?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"I like you. And I would like to keep seeing you."

"You're married. You tend to forget that."

"Only for my daughter. I love my daughter very much. And I care for you very much too. Kathy is a good friend I think, but whatever I felt for her was long gone years ago." I nod and he smiles as he pulls up in front of the school; I notice then that his car windows are darkly tinted. My cheeks burn as he turns my face to his. "Have fun at school." I nod as best as I can and he kisses me, a long, soft kiss that shakes me to my core. "Bye," he whispers against my lips, making me blush as I pull away.

"Bye. Um… text me when you tell her? So I know how it went." We had exchanged numbers earlier, so he nodded.

"And just to tease you in class."

"I could use the distraction I think." He laughs and I get out, watching him drive away before I turn to find Erica behind me.

"Nice car. Who was that?" she asks, eyes wide as she giggles at my blush.

"Mr… Ethan," I say, blushing again; I can feel the heat spread down my neck and up around my ears now, and I know I'm caught.

"Ethan? As in _Mr. Morgan?!_" she whispers, tugging me with her to our lockers. "What the hell happened this weekend?" I opened my mouth, only for it all to come tumbling out then. When I was done, she looked at me like she couldn't believe me. "OH MY GOD!" She whispered-screamed at me as we walked to class. "I can't believe you gave in!"

"He's very… persuasive?"

"Benny, if you liked guys, you should've told me! I have a cousin who would be perfect for you!"

"What? Erica I think… I might be seeing Ethan."

"Mr. Morgan," she corrected me, turning on her heels to face me. "And think about this. Could you two _really_ have any future together? No matter what he says, he's still _married_. To a woman. With a child. Do you want to break up their marriage?"

"No… Of course not."

"Then, whatever happened this weekend… I think it would be better to forget about it completely." I nod, knowing she's right.

But I can't find myself to _agree_.

"Now, my cousin on the other hand is our age, and he looks a little like me, which is awkward but whatevs. I think I'm going to set you two up. One date is all I'm asking. What do you say? I'm already texting him. This will be good for you, trust me. His name is Rory and he's..…"

I tune her out though as I think about what she said.

I don't want to break up their marriage.

So that can only mean one thing…

I can't ever see Ethan – correction, _Mr. Morgan_ – again.

…

**So yeah…**

**Benny's having second thoughts now.**

**Hmm, how's this going to play out I wonder…**

**-JustMe133**


	9. But I Can't

**So, ya'll seemed a little curious about the last chapter.  
Let's hope ya'll like this one too.**

******Updated: 05/16/2014**

…

"So, did you have a good weekend?" Kathy asked Ethan when he entered the house, Julie asleep in her car seat. He started and stared at his wife, who was sitting on the couch, a magazine in her hands.

"Kathy."

"Ethan."

"You're home early."

"Hmm, well I had the chance, and I took it." He just nodded and moved to put the baby in her crib. "So, how was your weekend?" Kathy asked again, moving to see Ethan in the baby's room.

"It was fine."

"Did you and Mr. Weir have fun?"

"Kathy, do you want to talk about this now?"

"Yes. I need to know."

"Kathy, _you_ were the one that suggested he stay all weekend."

"I know. And I knew what was going to happen."

"You did?"

"Of course. I'm your _wife_. I know you better than you know yourself."

"I doubt that." She actually smiled at him as they moved to the dining table, sitting on opposite sides so they could talk. "And yes, we had a good weekend."

"I suppose you were able to break him and convince him of your conniving ways. How's it feel to be a child molester?"

"I am not a child molester – he is 17; he's legal." She laughed at him and watched him with steady eyes. "Kathy, we can't keep doing this – it isn't good for Julie. Do you want her to grow up thinking that this is love? Want her to think this is the way that life is supposed to be? That husband and wife's hate each other?" She looked down at her hands and frowned.

"Of course not. I hoped that we could fall back in love… But when I saw you look at Mr. Weir, I knew. I knew I had lost you for good. I had hoped to change you, to bring you back to me… But I couldn't. It was too late. _I_ was too late."

"I'm sorry Kathy. But you were the one that changed on me first."

"I know. I thought you were a safe bet. Dependable. Would always be there. So I started sleeping around on you – I became reclusive and mean because I hated using you that way. But I couldn't stop."

"Is Julie even mine?!"

"Of course she is! I took one of your hairs to make sure." Ethan scoffed then, making her sigh. "I'm sorry. I just hope… I hope that you and Mr. Weir can be happy together."

"I would like to think we could be."

…

"_She took it really well_." I stared at the message on my phone, dread building up in my stomach.

"What is it?" Erica asked, making me shake my head. "Benny."

"He told his wife."

"What!?" she asked, staring at me, mouth agape.

"Yeah. And apparently she took it well. I think I just ended a marriage."

"Benny you can't be considering seeing him again!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's older, and married! They should work this out!"

"But if he told her-"

"Benny. You can't do this! Give my cousin a chance okay? One date before you go settling down for the rest of your life."

I think about her words as I look at my phone.

"You're right. When is our date?" Erica cheered in her seat and clapped her hands.

"Yay. Tonight if that's okay? He lives the next town over, but eh, he can make the commute. He has his own car!"

"Whatever. Tonight then. Set it up."

…

I was walking home when I saw a car in front of my house. I stopped, recognizing it. When a figure stepped out though, it wasn't who I expected.

"Mr. Weir."

"Mrs. Morgan. What are you doing here?" She smiled at me, all teeth for a moment before she went stoic again.

"My husband is very upset – you aren't returning his messages." I sigh, knowing she's right. Ethan – _Mr. Morgan - _had been texting me all day, and I ignored him. "What happened dear?"

"Mrs. Morgan, I don't know what he told you-"

"Mr. Weir, I think we both know _very_ well what he told me. He and I had a long talk. We understand what happened between us. It's okay. Really. He'll be happier with you. I know that now."

"I can't," I say, gripping the strand of my bag hard. "I… I can't do that to your family."

"What?"

"I'm resigning as your babysitter and please tell Eth… Mr. Morgan that I will not be seeing him again. That I have a date tonight in fact. Tell him to mend your household." I walk past her, not missing the awe-struck look on her face as I go to my door. "Tell him I'm sorry."

…

I sat there, Erica's cousin across from me – he was shorter than me, with light blonde hair and cool blue eyes. He was good looking, I would admit that, but he wasn't Ethan.

I ignored that thought though and smiled at him.

"So, Erica tells me you just discovered your sexuality?" I blushed and looked down at my food.

"Yeah, I did… by awkward circumstances."

"That's what she said too. Am I ever gonna learn what those were?"

"Maybe… but it's not first-date material." He laughed and we sat there, chatting idly about anything and everything – our likes, dislikes, common interests, school, past boyfriends/girlfriends, everything in between. He was fun to get along with, even though he was a tad annoying.

"So," he said as we begun to eat dessert. "Do you think I can get a second date and a phone number?"

"Maybe… what do I get out of it?" I have found a cockiness in my voice that makes him smirk at me and lean a little closer, his voice dropping.

"How about a goodnight kiss?"

"Well aren't you being forward." He grins at me, a smirk, his teeth glinting in the light.

"I can show you how forward I can be."

"Well, isn't this _cozy?!_" I jerk away from Rory and look up into the jealous face of one Ethan Morgan, his dark eyes focused on me.

"Hi," is all I say, staring at him. He stares at me while Rory looks at us in confusion. I turn away and grab a napkin, grabbing a pen the waitress had left with the check, which was already paid, so I could write down my number. "Text me sometime. I don't think we're gonna get to finish _this_ date." He nods and grabs my hand as I hand him the note, kissing it.

"I look forward to the next one." I don't miss the glare he sends Ethan as he gets up to leave. Ethan looks at me and grabs my hand, tugging me up to stand with him. I yank my wrist away from him and leave the restaurant, him behind me.

"What the hell was that about? I thought Kathy was kidding when she told me you had a date tonight."

"Why the hell do you care!? You're married! You shouldn't even be alone with me!" He pulls me to his car and pushes me into the backseat as he begins to drive. "Are you kidnapping me now?!"

"No, I'm taking you somewhere we can talk." We stop at the park, him scrambling into the backseat with me. "Why were you on a date with that kid?"

"He's my age – if he's a kid, so am I." He glares at me before he sighs.

"Benny, I thought we talked about this. I want to be with you."

"I know you do. But we can't. You need to get that through your head. We. Can. Not. Be. Together."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I'm not going to be responsible for breaking up your marriage! I will not do it! And if me dating Rory and not babysitting Julie anymore is the way to do it, then so be it!"

He frowns at me before he leans over, kissing me with a lust-filled passion that I feel seep into my soul. I try to pull away but he's persistent. His tongue finds its way to my mouth and he's leaning over me, his hands tugging up my shirt.

I finally pull away to breath and gasp out, "No. We can't."

"Benny you want me. I know you do."

"I don't care. We can't. I can't do that your family. I'm sorry. Take me home. Please." He looks at me and gives me a slower kiss, one will filled with, dare I think it, _love_.

"Fine. But I won't stop trying to convincing you. You can date that guy all you want, but I won't give up." I nod, knowing he means it.

He's not going to stop chasing me.

…

**So… how is this going to turn out…**

**Hmm, decisions decisions…**

**Thanks for reading so far **

**-JustMe133**


	10. I'm Trying To Move On

**So I've been feeling really… down lately, and so this might not be the best.**

**I tried though. If only that was enough.**

******Updated: 05/19/2014**

…

I look at my desk, frowning about what covers it.

It's only been about a week since I quit babysitting for the Morgan's and stopped seeing _Ethan_, but the man is persistent.

So far I have received two bouquets of flowers, a fancy wristwatch, an autographed book by my favorite author [which I don't remember telling him about], and a hand-written love letter among a few dozen text messages.

This is ridiculous.

Why can't he move on from me?

[Better question: why can't I move on from him?]

I take a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do.

My grandma keeps asking questions, wondering who keeps sending me things. I've avoided answering as much as possible, but I know she won't stop until I answer her. As I head to the kitchen, I see her sitting there, a cup of tea in front of her.

"Benny. Come sit for a minute."

"Grandma…"

"Sit." I sigh and sit down, feeling her eye me before she begins to speak. "Who are the gifts from?"

"Nobody important," I mutter, feeling my face heat up. She shakes her head and leans closer.

"Benny. We've lived together a long time. I can tell when you're lying."

"Grandma…" My argument is growing weaker already – soon she'll know the truth.

"Tell me. I won't be mad. In fact, maybe I can help." I sigh, knowing I'm going to regret this, but I also know I can't hold it in anymore.

"Mr. Morgan was gay. I ended up sleeping with him. And then I realized I couldn't do that to him, even though he told his wife about us… I told him I'm _couldn't_. And now he's trying to win me back but… I don't want to do that to his family. I _can't_. But he's… determined." I guess she's letting this all settle before she takes a deep breath.

"Benny. Did he… _force_ himself on you?"

"No. He told me if I didn't want to, to say no. He asked me before he did anything. I gave him permission to do everything. I never said no."

"Okay… How much of an age difference is there?"

"3 years."

"Okay…" I just sat there, waiting for her to yell at me. "Do you like him?"

"Wh-what?"

"Mr. Morgan. Do you like him?"

"Yes. I tried not to, but damn that guy is charming." She laughed at that and nodded. "I don't want to ruin his family."

"By the sound of it, it was ruined way before you came into the picture."

"You think so?"

"Yep. And also, I already knew."

"How?"

"Ethan came to me. Told me he was crazy about you and wanted to let you know that he cares about you, and that his wife and he are in the process of a divorce, and that it had nothing to do with you. They just weren't in love anymore. That happens to people." I sigh and shake my head.

"Grandma-"

"I'm not saying run into his arms and have wild sex with him." I flush and she laughs at me. "I'm just saying, give him time to make sure you are what he wants." I nod and smile at her. "So where ya going?"

"I have a date with Rory. I'll see you later." She nods and I leave, feeling a lot calmer now. I look at my phone before I go outside, sending a text message to _him_ for the first time in about a week.

'_I need time. Plz.'_

'_I understand. I'll b waiting.'_

I smile, pocket my phone, and go outside to see Rory waiting for me.

…

As Rory and I grow closer, I feel like I'm growing farther away from _him_. He still sends me gifts, still texts me, but I feel as if something is missing.

Like _him_ for instance. I hate to admit it, but I'm missing him.

I try not to, but I keep thinking about him.

I shake my head and look at Rory, who's smiling at me. We're at my house, watching movies. We've yet to have our first kiss, but every time he looks at me his eyes trail to my lips – I'm waiting to see if he'll make the first move.

He smiles at me when he sees me staring at him. I smile back until he leans a little closer, eyes plotting.

"If you're going to kiss me, then do it already." He laughs at me and presses his lips against mine.

And I feel nothing.

You've got to be kidding me!

I kiss him back though, because sure, he's not a bad kisser, and he's kinda my boyfriend I guess, but this is crazy.

Stupid pedo Mr. Morgan making me only want him.

Stupid me for falling for him.

Stupid stupid stupid.

Rory pulls away, not having noticed my internal debate luckily and smiles at me.

"So… we've been…'seeing' each other for a while."

"Yes we have." Man, I actually liked him, and now that I know I feel NOTHING with his kisses, what the hell is gonna happen now?

"I was wondering," he said, bringing a hand to mine, wrapping our fingers together, "If you'll be my boyfriend. Like exclusively." I look him, completely off guard. I had no idea he was getting to that.

Man, I suck at the dating game.

Then again, I've never dated before, so of course I'd suck at it. Slept with people, sure, but dating, no I can't do that.

Damn you damn you damn you!

"Benny?" I blink, realizing I was ranting to myself and smile at him.

"Yeah. Sure. I mean, yes." He smiles and kisses me again.

Damn you damn you damn you.

When we're done kissing, and we did _a lot_ of kissing, he smiles at me and rubs his nose along mine.

Okay, that was kind of cute. I laugh and he smiles at me.

"I have to leave."

"I know."

"But," he says, toying with my fingers, "I wanted to ask you something else?"

"Well, as your b-boyfriend, you can ask me anything I suppose." He laughs and nods, eyes plotting again.

"Go to my prom with me? We're allowed to have people outside of our school and same-sex couples are okay to come too, only because there's a shit-ton of gay people in my school."

"You being one of them."

"Yeah." We laugh and I find myself nodding.

"Sure. I'd love to." He kisses me again before he gets up.

"I'll text you the details. I'll see you soon my Love." I blush at the nickname and smile as I walk him to the door.

"Bye."

"Bye." He kisses me again and again, seeming to not ever get enough in the first place, before he walks out to his car. I watch him drive off, about to go inside when I see something that I just think is odd.

The house next to mine, which has been _'for sale'_ for as long as I can remember, has a big 'SOLD' sticker on the sign now.

Huh, looks like I'll be getting new neighbors soon.

…

**So, I think ya'll can see where I'm going with this.**

**I'm so transparent sometimes.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**See ya'll next time **

**-JustMe133**


	11. Guess What

**So yay, new chapter time. I've still been feeling down, but here I am.**

**I hope the few readers I have left like it.**

******Updated: 05/24/2014**

…

I fix my tie, straightening it a bit before I hear a knock on the door. I leave my room to find Rory posing for my Grandma.

"Benny get your butt over here so I can get a cute picture of the two of you!" I sigh but go, letting myself be pulled into the photo scene by my boyfriend. He's dressed in a red button-shirt, black vest, and black tie. I'm in a white shirt, black vest, and a black and green striped tie [it looks better than it sounds, I swear]. I smiled a cheesy smile with Rory before we were able to leave, him letting me into his car. I see a moving truck at the house next door, reminding myself that after I'm done with this, I should go introduce myself to them.

…

Rory's school is a lot nicer than mine. It has a freakin' auditorium the size of a ballroom, which is where we're heading. I let him lead me in, I for once feeling embarrassed – I've never been here, and know no one except for the guy I'm with.

He pulls me onto the dance floor, where we move together, our bodies close.

I'm not sure how much time has passed, but we're still dancing.

Okay, so I might not feel anything when we kiss, but _damn_, my body sure likes him. I step back and he grins at me.

"Let's go sit for a bit." I nod and he pulls me to a semi-secluded table where a pretty girl is sitting in a guy's lap. "Mind if we join you?" She giggles at Rory and shakes her head. "Great. Benny, meet my friend Sarah. Sarah, meet my boyfriend Benny."

"I've heard so much about you," she says, leaning towards me. She's got darker skin and dark hair with dark piercing eyes – she's a very dark person in a bright pink dress. "Rory talks about you _all_ the time. He's crazy about you." I smile at her, feeling myself blush.

I could easily fall for Rory.

If it wasn't for that stupid man.

"I'm pretty crazy about him too." She giggles at me and then drags her guy away to go dance. I lean back and find myself snuggling with Rory.

"After a few more dances and we see who makes King and Queen, wanna go back to my place? It's getting pretty late already." I glance at my watch to see it heading towards midnight.

"Damn."

"Come on back to my place for now." I nod, and we leave, not even bothering to stay any longer.

…

You can probably figure out what we ended up doing at his house.

As soon as we entered the quiet house, his hands are unbuttoning my clothes as mine do the same to his. By the time we're in his room, we're naked except for our boxers. He pulls me down on top of himself and kisses me before he looks at me with lust filled eyes.

"Have you ever topped before?" I gulp and shake my head no. "You want to?" I'm nervous now, so all I do is kiss him.

Next thing I know, he's pushing off both mine and his boxers and grabbing something from under his pillow and handing it to me.

Lube.

"You can do this."

"At least one of us thinks so." But still, I put some on my fingers and get to stretching him. His head falls back and he moans.

"Enough. Please." I kiss him before I slick myself up and push into him. His hips jerk up, making me practically sink down into him.

And _**wow**_.

He jerks his hips as a whine leaves him. "Move, please." I find myself kissing him, actually enjoying it now as we begin to move. When I pull out and push back, his hips jerk to meet me. We get a good rhythm going before I snake a hand between us, pumping him.

We come together, he screaming against my lips, his name tumbling from mine. As we come down for our highs, I pull out and roll next to him, him cuddling him next to me.

"Stay here tonight. With me. Please?"

I just nod, and then we're asleep.

…

He drops me off at my house the next morning, kissing me deeply before he pulls away.

"Can I say something?"

"Sure."

"…I think I love you." I blush at his words and just kiss him. "I'm not expecting you to say it back."

"I know… I just… I'm still not sure _how_ I feel. But I care for you."

"I'll take it." I laugh and give him another kiss before I get out of the car and go into my house.

Where Mr. Ethan Morgan is sitting, eating breakfast with my grandma.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Benny," my grandma says as the older man just smirks at me. "Meet our new neighbor."

I just stare at him before I storm up to my room and slam the door behind me.

Now, not only is he haunting my thoughts, he's living _next door to me_.

I groan and fall onto my bed, where an envelope is crushed under my head. I pick it up and smile as I open it.

With a happy yell, I run downstairs.

"Grandma!" I ignore the man in the chair across from her and hand her the note. "Read."

"Oh Benny! Congratulations!"

"What is it?" I ignore him and smile at her.

"He got into college." I ignore what Grandma is telling him and run back up to my room to call Rory.

…

Weeks passed with nothing really happening except now, graduation is upon us. Rory graduated yesterday, which is lucky for me and Erica; he can come to ours.

"So, you and him seem to be getting pretty close," she tells me as we wait to get into our seats.

"Yeah, I really like him."

"What about Mr. Morgan?"

"We haven't had any contact like that since you talked some sense into me." Erica frowns at me – I sounded sadder than I intended to. "But Rory loves me."

"That he does. Do you love him?"

"I adore him."

"That's not the same thing." I shrug and smile at her.

"Lets go graduate."

…

**I was gonna try to finish this story with this chapter, but I figured this wasn't the **_**best**_** place to end it huh?**

**Hope ya'll liked the chapter though.**

**-JustMe133**


	12. Living My Life

**This is gonna prolly be the last chapter. Thanks for reading till the end.**

**Ended: 05/26/2014  
**

…

Graduation went pretty smoothly and was over rather quickly. As graduation caps rained down around me, I left the crowd to find my grandma.

She had invited _him_, so there he was smiling at me as she hugged me. I gave in as he gave me a congratulatory hug.

Okay, so maybe I missed his arms just a tiny bit.

"Benny!" I turn as Erica hugs me tightly, picking her slightly up off her feet. She squeals before I set her down, hugging Rory and giving him a kiss – I see _Ethan_ out of the corner of my eye roll his own as he watches us, looking displeased.

Okay, so that's a pretty good feeling.

"You must be Erica and Rory," he said, stepping up as I stand with them. I don't miss the way Erica gapes at him and Rory looks pissed – probably remembering how he barged in on our date all those months ago.

"Yeah. Guys, this is Mr. Morgan."

"Please, call me Ethan."

"Hey, Benny," Rory said, pulling me away from Ethan. I am glad for the distraction as we walk away. "My mom wanted to give you a graduation card," he said, and then we're off, leaving Erica alone with my grandma and _Ethan_.

Yeah, I bet that's gonna go over swell.

…

**With Grandma, Ethan, and Erica:**

Grandma, seeing the way Erica was staring at the older man, excused herself to the restroom and left them staring at each other.

"Why are _you_ here?" Erica asked, crossing her arms across chest, anger for the man clear in her eyes.

"The same reason you are: Graduation." She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped forward, poking him in the chest with a perfect nail.

"You stay the _fuck_ away from Benny."

"Just because you got burned by an older man doesn't mean the same is going to happen to him." Her face turned red then as she began to sputter at him.

"H-how…w-what…_WHAT?!" _He smirked at her then, watching as she floundered for a moment. "How..?" she asked once she had caught herself, making him shake his head.

"It's written all over that pretty little face of yours every time you look at me. You think I'll hurt him."

"I _know_ you will. You're _married_-"

"Divorced," he said, holding up his left hand for her to see – no wedding ring. She stared at him for a moment before she shook her head.

"Was that because of him?"

"Naaaaah… He just made us realize we weren't in love anymore. It wasn't fair to the baby to keep lying to each other." Erica was silent then before she shook her head.

"Well too bad for you," she said, trying to sound smug only for her voice to waver under his gaze. "He's dating _Rory_. And they've slept together!"

"Who he's not that interested in. I can tell that too. And you're point being?" She flushed again and shook her head.

"Rory _loves_ him."

"Rory's a kid. And does Benny love him?" When she didn't answer, he smirked. "Fair game then."

"I talked him out of dating you once, I can do it again."

"I'd like to see you_ fucking _try."

…

I was walking back to where my Grandma was when Rory stopped me.

"Benny…. We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"I just… I got into that college in New York"

"That's great!... Why do you sound so sad about it?"

"I know you got into the local university."

"How?" Although I knew the answer and ended up saying it with him. "Grandma." We laughed and he sighed. "Are you mad about that?"

"No, no of course not… I just… I don't know how long-distance will work for us."

"Are you… breaking up with me?" Rory shrugged and I stepped back, surprised by the brief pain I felt.

"I don't want to. You know that. I'm _crazy_ about you. But.."

"I-I understand," I say, reaching for his hand. "I mean, it's probably for the best anyways…"

"I love you." I smile at him and hug him.

"I love you too."

…

**Two Weeks Later:**

I was at the airport saying goodbye to Rory as well as Erica, who was also going to New York for college – they had to leave so early into the summer so they could get into their dorms and everything.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I say, hugging Rory and giving him a goodbye kiss before hugging Erica, who held on to me just a little tighter than normal.

"He won't hurt you, if you want to go back to him." I stare at her as she gives me a sad, resigned smile before they turn and both are gone from my life.

…

When I get home I find _Ethan_ on my porch.

"What is it?"

"I know your friends left today. Thought you'd like some company." I actually smile at him and let him in – my Grandma had gone shopping so it was just us. "Listen, I'm sorry about… everything, that happened."

"It's fine," I say, smiling at him. "You liked me, I liked you. Things happen." He nodded and I get him a water bottle and we sit at the dining table, just staring at each other.

"There's another reason I came over though."

"Of course there is." He smirks at me – I guess he missed my sarcasm.

"I'd like to rehire you as my babysitter. And… if you were up to it, give you room and board for college." I stare at him, surprised – I had been looking for places that _weren't_ dorms for a while now, but hadn't had any luck.

"Why?"

"Your Grandma can't put you up forever kid-"

"I'm not a kid!" He chuckled at me and I found myself laughing too.

"Okay, so really – would you like to live with me and take care of my daughter?"

"…Sure. Why the hell not?"

…

**August-My First Semester of College:**

I was driving home from college – yes, I have a car now thanks to Grandma – and was in the driveway when I stopped to think about how these last few months had been.

I had moved in with Ethan and helped take care of Julie, who had learned to walk now and was a tiny terror for the both of us – she was with us most of the time and only spent a small amount of time at her mother's.

I had found a couple other babysitting jobs so I made pretty decent money.

Of course, Ethan got his book published and it happened to become a bestseller, so he covered a lot of my expenses these days.

And I'm sure you can guess what happened between us.

At first, we just playfully flirted with each other. Slowly, it progressed to more hugs and touches. Then, a couple of kisses every now and then.

I guess you could say we're _together_, but there's not really a label for us.

We just are what we are.

I knew it would happen.

I didn't try to stop it.

Because, when the sparks start flying, its better to just accept it than run away.

It took me a while to realize that, but it was so worth it.

"Hey handsome, you just going to sit out there and stare into space or come in for dinner?" I laugh and get out of the car and meet him on the porch; he has Julie in his arms, but when she sees me she squirms to go to me.

So, is this where I expected to be when I first got the job?

Hell no.

But I wouldn't change it.

Because I'm finally happy.

…

**Yeah, the ending could've been so much better, but eh, it is what it is.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for all the great reviews.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
